


Fairytales

by Tuuna



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuuna/pseuds/Tuuna
Summary: Drabble. "I don't believe in fairy tales"





	Fairytales

The first time he saw her he just knew that she was the one; his soulmate, partner, future wife and mother of his children. Her slim figure and flowing dress creating the image of the innocent lover, the purehearted dancer. His mind flashed with pictures of their future together; white picket fences, pets, children, warmth, **love**. Slowly but confidently he made his way to her by the bar, a greeting waiting on his lips, the beginning of their story. As he reached her she turned and looked him in the eyes. In her eyes laid the universe and he felt as if she _saw_ into him. Then she separated her lips and uttered a single sentence:

”I don't believe in fairy tales.”

She then turned and walked into waiting arms of a man. The man was big, muscled, with a crude appearance but welcomed her into him as if that was where she belonged. The ballerina and the mercenary. It wasn't a fairy tale, but it was all they ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Wonderland by Natalia Kills. And I do apologise that its just a drabble, I don't really like them myself. I'm just not very good at writing longer stories.


End file.
